Our Lifetime of Christmases
by orisitjustfantasy
Summary: A collection of Wade/Zoe Christmases in Bluebell throughout their relationship.
1. All I Want For Christmas Is

**I had an idea to do a Christmas story for Zade. I started off wanting to set it in the future but decided it would be too long without some history of how they got there. So this is going to be a couple of chapters of Wade/Zoe Christmas's and their relationship grows. Each chapter I update up until Christmas will be going further and further into their future together and what their life is like down the line. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Happy reading!~**

Wade was listening to Rose drone on and on about her latest crush Max who was the kicker at her high school and how she hoped that their first Christmas together was magical. She mentioned how they had only been seeing each other for a short time and she knew how it might be awkward to do Christmas together so early but why shouldn't they? After all you only live once and having Max in her life at the moment seemed like the right thing to do and she was happy. She was finally happy for the first time in a while. Just like Carrie from her favorite television show Sex and the City, she was just going to go for it. It was time to live in the moment.

While the way Rose was ranting about herself and all of her juvenile problems to Wade was annoying, he eventually figured out that she might actually have helped. He decided to take her enthusiasm for Christmas and apparent happiness with Max as the same way he should celebrate his first real Christmas with Zoe. He knew their relationship was still new but he didn't want to miss the opportunity to share Christmas with her. In fact he was looking forward to it.

"Rose, all I asked was if you had any ideas of what I can get Zoe for Christmas." Wade questioned. He still didn't know if coming to talk to Rose was worth the trouble. She was a sweet kid but man could she talk. He knew why she had such adoration for Zoe though, they were exactly alike. Neither one of them had a realistic idea of reality because they were too caught up in their head and the fairy tales they dreamed of.

"What about a gift certificate to that new boutique in Mobile? Or you could try the newest season of Grey's Anatomy on DVD. Zoe loves Grey's Anatomy." Rose suggested. "Those are horrible ideas. They're so…boring, Rose. I told you I wanted to get her something romantic." He maintained. Now he was just staring off into the distance…thinking. Wade was done talking to Rose. "Run along, Rose" he told her. She was probably trying to be helpful but clearly they had a different understanding of what thoughtful gifts were. He wanted to give her something that showed her cared about her and one that she wouldn't forget. It was going to be his first real gift to her, besides the glow in the dark thong.

Jewelry had crossed his mind but he didn't know where to take the idea. Proposing wasn't even on his mind, they just really started dating. Maybe earrings but a necklace seemed better. She wore a lot of jewelry but never too much. Just enough to look sophisticated yet sexy he recalled.

On that thought he decided he would have to go shopping. Yes, Wade was going shopping. Zoe Hart made him feel and do crazy things. He had never liked any woman enough to shop for her. The last time he bought a woman anything was when he would buy Tanzy or Joelle a six pack of beer to share with him.

Wade thought about the best time to go shopping. He didn't want to run into anyone in Mobile who would ask why he was in a jewelry store of all places. Since tomorrow is Monday he figured the mall would be pretty deserted, not to mention Zoe always worked Monday mornings.

When he walked over to Lavon's he saw Zoe sitting at the kitchen counter picking out a peach from the fruit bowl. The sun was shining on her and it looked as if she were glowing, though she seemed to have a glow to him from the moment he first saw her. There was just something about her presence that intrigued him. The song "All I Want for Christmas is a Real Good Tan" by Kenny Chesney was playing in the background and her legs were crossed under the table but she sat there air tapping her foot to the rhythm. She bit into the peach and a bit of juice ran down her chin. He wondered how watching her eat fruit was even fascinating to him.

He picked a peach for himself and took a seat next to her. "Good aren't they?" She asked, looking like she was savoring every last bite. "Delicious Doc." He replied and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Zoe smiled and showed a hint of blushing, Wade ate that up. "So what are you getting me for Christmas? Better be somethin' pretty amazing, seein' as that's what I got you." He played, knowing full well he hadn't really a clue where to start. For a minute Zoe was surprised at Wade's level of cockiness, but then she remembered who she was talking to. "Like I would ever tell you what I got you and ruin the surprise." She laughed. "Tell me Zo, tell me" Wade teasingly asked again. This time though instead of waiting for her answer he started tickling her and trying to get her to talk. Eventually he got elbowed in the gut and the fun was over. Luckily she didn't squeal, he was only teasing. There's no way he would want to know actually know before Christmas.

"I was thinking that for Christmas dinner we could invite Crazy Earl over. I mean if that's ok with you? If you don't want to or whatever no big deal Doc? I know Lavon is makin dinner." Wade ranted. Zoe chimed in "I would love it if Earl came. Lavon was telling me that Ruby will be here and he invited Ruby's Grandfather too. It should be an interesting afternoon, don't you think?" as she laughed. Just the image in their heads of the six of them sitting down for a meal was almost too much to fathom.

Right on cue Lavon came dancing into the kitchen to the song "Baby its cold outside" by Lady Antebellum. "I just love Christmas music. There's nothin' better to put you in the holiday spirit than holiday music, great friends and delicious food.

Lavon Haye's can't help but notice how disgustingly happy yall look, and he likes it. You both deserve to be happy for a change." and gave them both his trademark wink and smile.

He continued, "What should we have for Christmas dinner? I was thinking ribs." After a couple silent seconds later he looked down at Wade and Zoe for a response but only saw them in their own little world with each other like he so often was with Ruby. He waited a few more seconds and finally gave a small cough to clear his throat and still nothing. By this time they were in full on make out mode and Lavon was done talking to them. He went back to his football game and Wade picked up Zoe and took her to bed at eight o'clock.

~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~

Wade walked into the mall looking like a lost puppy. He passed all the kiosks wanting to do his nails and straighten his hair for free and eventually found a jeweler.

"Hello Sir. What can we help you with this morning?" a tall, blonde woman asked. "Just lookin" Wade told her as he smiled and slowly circled their cases. "Well please don't hesitate to let me know if you need any help at all." She offered.

He found the necklaces and saw a few that he liked. He noticed that she tended to wear gold more than silver so those were the ones that he focused on. He saw an open heart pendant necklace that he thought reminded him of her. It had matching earrings. There was another necklace that was marked 14k white gold pearl necklace. It was pretty but he didn't think Zoe was much into pearls. "That's one of our most popular pieces" the blonde woman smiled. "Who's the lucky woman?" she asked. Almost shyly he told her "Her name is Zoe. She is…incredible. She's a doctor.", he told her while smiling. "Oh a doctor? Wow. You know… just over here we have some very beautiful and special rings if you wanted to take a look at them…" she enticed him.

"Engagement rings? Oh, no. Uh, I don't think we're there yet." He told her, stuck in his own thoughts. "What's holding you back?" the woman asked him. An awkward silence filled the air while he was trying to think of something to tell her. He had never thought of himself as the type to settle down. He assumed he would be sewing his wild oats for a long time but it had all changed so fast. Their relationship had gone from sex to dating and quickly to love. He thought about how she first told him she loved him on accident when he had surprised her with dinner at the office when she was stuck there on call all night. Wade remembered the surprised look on her face but he remembers even more clearly the smile she had after he told her that he loves her too and then how they made love and later downed their cold dinner.

"Sir?" she said trying to grab his attention. "Is everything okay? I'm sure she would be very happy with one of these necklaces you're looking at."

"No, I mean uh, can you show me the rings?" Wade asked her. She led him to a couple of cases down at the end of the aisle and he peered into the shiny yet expensive case. The first ring he saw was priced at $8000.00 and he almost started to rethink the whole thing. Upon further inspection in the back corner of that case he saw the ring that was made for Zoe. "Can I see the pink one in the corner?"

"Absolutely." She told him as she found the key to that case and unlocked it, pulling out the ring for him to see. "It's called rose gold. As you can tell it's a very beautiful rose gold engagement ring. It's 14-karat with 64 side-round diamonds."

"I'll take it." He told her, without even knowing the price of the ring. "Excellent." She replied. "And just to let you know Sir, the ring is on a special one day only sale for just $1750.00."

Wade instantly found himself gasping for air but realized that he already knew two things. Number one: Zoe Hart isn't cheap. Number two: neither are engagement rings.

"I can see if you're approved for our in-store credit card which might make the ring more affordable?" she questioned and added in "With approval for in-store credit I can also throw in a pair of rose gold diamond earrings which are quite similar to the ring you've chosen, perhaps for a birthday?" Wade thought to himself he might as well knock out her birthday too while he was here, he didn't want to come back anytime soon. One trip to the mall for Zoe had cost him nearly two thousand dollars.

With the ring and the earrings in hand Wade left the jeweler on his journey in search of the nearest exit. Actually he was surprised that he was as calm as he was. He just decided to propose to Zoe Hart after all. After the start they got off to when she first arrived to town this was the last thing he ever saw happening. Though because of where this specific journey has taken him so far he wouldn't change a thing about the way it has all happened.

Wade's mind was racing the whole drive back to Bluebell. Should he tell Lavon or George that he was planning to propose? When should he do it? How should he do it? What if she says no? He thought about how if she rejected him he'd just leave town. Forever. He thought about when and where they would get married, where they would live, how many kids they would have and how he hoped they had a boy first. After that final thought he reminded himself "Whoa. Slow down buddy. Take this one step at a time. Let's just make sure she says yes first."

~~~~A couple days later~~~~

Christmas Eve had been memorable to say the least. Lavon had half the town over for his annual Christmas Eve celebration. Wade's adoration of Dr. Hart grew even stronger. They laughed and danced the whole night, usually at the same time. Wade wasn't much of a dancer but Dr. Hart wasn't much better.

Eventually and probably after one too many glasses of eggnog they said goodbye to their close friends and bundled up to walk across the plantation to Zoe's. It was getting pretty late. As they fumbled their way back they eventually collapsed into each other on her bed. Before he even had the chance to get nervous he went to his night stand and pulled out the box with that expensive ring which was tucked all the way in the back. Wade looked up at Zoe from his one bended knee he had got down on and smiled. Zoe's eyes were already filled with tears which were beginning to run down her face.

"Zoe, I don't want to go another night without you in my arms. Will you…marry me?" He asked. The three seconds of silence Zoe left as she gathered herself felt more like hours to Wade as he waited on the answer that would change his life. "Yes. Oh my God, yes" she told him as she pulled him up onto their bed with her and kissed him. As beautiful as the ring was, it was the last thing she cared about. In between kisses he managed to pull the ring out of the black velvet box and slip it onto her small ring finger and it fit perfectly. Right as she finally looked down at her ring, the clock struck midnight and more happy tears ran down her face. "I love you so much Wade. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She told him. He replied with "I love you more" as they fell into each other for the rest of the night.

**~*Note: To see the ring Wade picked out look for the link on my profile*~**

****Please review and subscribe if you liked it or have any comments! Thank you so much!****


	2. Year of Firsts

**Finally it's HOD Tuesday!**

**Anyway, this takes place a year from the last chapter.**

**~Enjoy~**

This was Wade and Zoe's first Christmas as a married couple. Christmas Eve was just a few days away and neither one of them had done any shopping yet. They were too busy enjoying the honeymoon phase of their relationship. They had been married in February after only a two month engagement. Zoe had started planning an elaborate modern chic wedding but her patience ran out and she need to be married to Wade sooner. They ended up flying to Aruba and having a very small beach wedding with only Lemon and Lavon coming. Since Lemon and Lavon had started dating again it seemed appropriate to have her come with him. And besides that Zoe and Lemon are a lot better friends than they were when Zoe first arrived in Bluebell. George was invited but couldn't come because of a large case he had against Home Depot who was trying to build in Bluebell again. The intimate beach wedding worked so well for them, they didn't have to worry about pleasing everyone else. They have pictures of them exchanging their vows, their first married kiss and their first dance afterwards. Zoe got to keep the cake cutter from their tiny little wedding cake and she has the white sundress she wore still in her closet. The sun was setting right as they said "I do" and it was an altogether perfect night.

Since that warm night on the beach Wade and Zoe had been inseparable. They bought Bill Montgomery's small cottage house after he decided to go live with his daughter. Wade got a day time sales job with a local beer distributor and was still bartending at the Rammer Jammer a couple nights a week. Zoe has been seeing more patients than ever before. Brick had accepted her into the practice and even welcomes the help she gives him. They were renovating their new house little by little and just got a new puppy. One of Zoe's patients had offered one that was so adorable she couldn't say no. She was a mutt and small to medium size. Wade was surprised and just a little irritated for about five minutes, but it seems like he loves Lucy more than Zoe does now.

Not everything was perfect. Zoe had taken to making Wade dinner every night when he got home from work, but let's just say she needed to keep practicing. She burned it almost every time, but he would force it down and sometimes even ask for seconds just to keep her from crying. He could tell her cooking was getting better and she was trying so hard for him. In July they bought a new pickup truck for Wade, just a small blue Chevy S-10, but he loved it. He told her to take it to the office one night when it was parked behind her car. She backed it right into the tree that sat off their driveway, on just the third day he had it. She was so embarrassed but he couldn't believe how cute she looked; of course he couldn't be mad. On the other hand, Wade had decided he was going to start doing the laundry since Zoe seemed to do everything else around the house. He probably should have asked her how she did hers first because now she has too many pink clothes to handle. She wasn't too mad though because she got some new clothes from Wade out of the whole thing.

Lemon and Lavon have been dating again. It took Zoe a couple weeks to get over but they have actually embraced each other as friends. Wade and Lavon love it because they get to play their video games here and there when the girls have a night out. Lavon has been throwing ideas around with Wade about when to propose to Lemon and because she's Lemon he wants it to be perfect.

Wade knew that the first gift he got Zoe as a married couple would be memorable. That's why he was so flustered about it. He was rarely flustered but if anyone could bring it out in him, that woman could. Besides, in his mind he didn't know how to top last year's gift of her engagement ring and he had given her the matching earrings for her birthday. He did remember however that she had been talking about going to a country music festival showing George Strait, Kenny Chesney, Luke Bryan and couple of her other new favorite bands. She had been obsessed with George Strait's new song "Give It All We Got Tonight" and he figured she could hear him sing it live. That would be the perfect gift. Two tickets to the festival along with a hotel room for the weekend. It was a romantic and relaxing gesture.

It was 1:30 in the afternoon and Zoe just got back to the office from lunch. She still wasn't feeling very good and she didn't know what had been wrong with her lately. She just ate a couple saltines to smooth her stomach and tried to forget about it. Her two o'clock appointment was Wanda Long and she was going to do a routine ultrasound, hopefully they would be able to determine her baby's sex. Her and Tom were married shortly after her and Wade, and pregnant almost immediately after. There was no doubt that it was a honeymoon baby but it makes sense that they would go a little crazy since they waited until the honeymoon to be together.

Zoe was in the middle of the ultrasound and when she noticed the date on the monitor. She was late. Knowing she was late made everything else make so much more sense. Why she had been feeling nauseous, why her breasts were tender and why she smelled the discount perfume Wanda was wearing before she even walked into the office. Finishing Wanda's ultrasound seemed to take forever and then when Tom and Wanda found out it was a girl she was so excited she could barely breathe. Zoe had to help Tom calm her down before she went running home to tell their friends the good news.

With Brick out with Shelby for the rest of the day, Zoe had the office to herself and nothing but on call appointments. She hadn't decided to take the pregnancy test yet, she was caught up in her own mind. Her and Wade did have the kid conversation before and decided to just let it happen. They were both closing in on thirty and felt they were ready but at the same time why rush it when they had the rest of their lives to be parents but only a small amount of time as newlyweds. Zoe knew Wade would be a great father but the problem was she wasn't so sure about herself. She had never been around kids much, except during her Peds rotation and occasionally at work. She liked kids and had always wanted them but knew that it would be a constant learning experience for her.

On that thought she dug through her cabinet until she found a pregnancy test. For most of her patients she conducts blood tests but this would work for now. The next five minutes seemed to crawl by until she looked at it and saw those two blue lines. Pregnant. In that next second where she was so sure her first reaction would be to cry, her face actually lit up and she was excited. She was more excited to tell Wade than anything else. She was sure he would be thrilled. That's when the idea hit her to tell him as his Christmas present.

Zoe was online already looking at baby clothes and all else baby when she saw the cutest baby onesie ever. It was pale yellow and said "I Love My Daddy" in small, white lettering. That would be perfect to buy and give to Wade for Christmas.

~~~~*A couple days later*~~~~

It was Christmas Eve and Zoe and Wade had just gotten home from Lavon's Christmas party. Crazy Earl was there just like last year, but so were Brick and Magnolia, Lemon of course, Annabeth and her new boyfriend Wyatt, along with Rose and Max. It was a good turn out and a lot of fun. Wade and Zoe decided to skip out on the party a little early because they got to talking about Wade's proposal last year and suddenly were in the mood. Zoe whispered into Wade's ear that she had an early Christmas present for him back and their house and he was almost instantly heading out the door.

When they got back to their house Zoe told Wade she was just going to change and be right back. She put on her sexy Santa's Helper outfit in the bathroom and touched her hair and makeup up. When she came out of the bathroom she was all but tackled and pinned to the bed. Wade had managed to scoot his way up the bed until he was completely on top of her and running his hands down her fishnet tights. Her legs landed around his waist and his hands pushed up her skirt. She always had to stifle a giggle when he did that because he got so excited it made her laugh. This time and like most other times her laugh escaped her and only made him smile.

About three times later they laid in bed exhausted as Zoe rest her head on his chest and arm across him. He had her tucked into his side but eventually rolled over so that he could have her completely tucked into him and he could hold her the rest of the night.

Morning came and Zoe was all but jumping up and down in excitement to exchange gifts. Zoe tried to give him her gift first but he insisted she wait. She opened a small box with two tickets to George Strait written on them and a pamphlet for that new hotel she had seen open. George Strait! Unbelievable. How did he know? She gave him the sweetest kiss she could muster and told him how excited she was. Wade was deservingly proud of himself at that moment.

He was so great at gift giving that it was usually hard to top, except this year she knew she had him. He opened up the box that was wrapped in white wrapping paper with red and green candy canes covering it. Inside beneath the tissue paper was a small yellow baby shirt with "I Love My Daddy" sewn into it. For a minute he stared at her confused, until her face lit up and she was sporting a smile the size of the sun.

"Wait. You can't be serious…we weren't even really trying yet" he said carefully. "Really?" he asked. "Really." She told him as her hands ended up on her flat belly. His eyes weren't looking at her but were instead staring at the midsection the same way she was.

"I found out last week" she told him. "Are you happy?" Zoe asked as she looked up at him and waited for him to look up at her. "Happy? Of course I'm happy. You have already given me everything I never thought I'd have. Now you're telling me we're going to have a baby?"

Zoe didn't get the chance to respond since he pulled her shirt over her head and the side of Wade's face landed against her belly. They sat in silence with true bliss covering their faces.

**Thank you so much for reading everyone! I'm already working on the next chapter which takes place three years from now. **

**Can't wait to read reviews on this chapter! Please let me know what you think~**


	3. Merry Christmas Baby

**Thank you everyone for reading, subscribing and reviewing! Special shout out to Daisesndaffidols, Catateme9, Lilybooboo, Fanfictionpie, Sunfiresarah, Rosy19, Celia Toma, Jaffzen, wendy-strawberr, prettygirlbpd and shoutitall! I really love the comments and am taking them to hart ;)**

**I've tried editing more and working on my tenses. They're my biggest problem and why I've been working on my writing so much in the first place! Thanks for being patient and most importantly thank you for reading! I hopefully will be updating very shortly...as soon as I edit the newest chapter a couple mores times~**

**I do own over 30 pairs of sunglasses but I don't own the rights to Hart of Dixie. **

* * *

Even a regular Tuesday afternoon was hectic for the Kinsella's. Most days Wade and Zoe's daughter was either home with Wade until he had to leave for work at the Rammer Jammer around five, or Zoe would take her to the office. She was only back to work one or two days a week so much of the time she was home. Luckily it was such a small office that no one really minded. Brick had fully accepted Zoe by this time and even relished the fact that he was rarely on-call anymore.

Zoe gave birth in early September when she was almost a full two weeks late. It started off with morning sickness just like most pregnancies. The mood swings weren't nearly as severe as Wade assumed they would be, given that Zoe could throw a temper tantrum that could make a two year old blush on a normal day. Wade had actually taken pretty good care of her throughout the whole thing. He got up in the middle of the night when she'd ask him to go get her that red velvet cream cheese ice cream she craved so much and even drove to the next town over to get it. He massaged her ankles which were getting more swollen by the day. Often times he would even tie her shoes for her since she couldn't wear the mile-high heels anymore and there was not a prayer that she could reach them over her belly. She was barely half-way through the pregnancy when her feet disappeared.

The last two months of the pregnancy were the worst. Zoe had been placed on bed rest by Brick and for someone who was used to being on the go as often as she was, it took time to get used to. They spent hours talking about the perfect name before they came up with Brynn. Zoe had decided that she would take Wade's last name and was now Dr. Kinsella. Brynn was the perfect name for their first daughter because it was unique enough to stand out on college applications and resumes like Zoe wanted but was a strong name like Wade wanted.

By the time Brynn was on her way, the Kinsella's were more than ready. Wade had painted the nursery and put together the crib, installed the car seat and did everything else he could do to prepare. Zoe washed and folded all of the baby clothes and sheets she got at her baby shower. She kept the rocking chair Wade found for her up in Harley's old apartment cleaned and settled it in the corner of the nursery with the baby blanket from her mother draped over it.

So much had changed since Zoe showed Wade her positive pregnancy test for Christmas. Wade and Zoe were still adjusting to married life, let alone a new baby. They were anxious to meet their little girl and thrilled to become parents. Brynn was a surprise but not a mistake. She makes both Wade and Zoe better often found himself wondering how he got so lucky. He had a sexy and intelligent wife who loved him unconditionally despite their differences. She was patient and kind to him but challenged him in all the right ways. Wade fell in love with Zoe more than he ever thought possible the moment he watched her give birth to their daughter.

After they got Brynn to sleep, Wade and Zoe cuddled up together on their front porch. Just like between their houses on the plantation, there was a pond in their new front yard too. Wade cracked open a beer and Zoe laid back into his arms. They didn't have to be talking to each other to be comfortable. The baby monitor was next to them and besides the almost inaudible static coming from that, they heard the crickets chirping and the occasional splash from the pond. The air was warm still even though it was December. It smelled like a bonfire outside, most likely form one of the neighbors.

"Earl came in for his physical this morning." Zoe broke the silence. Wade hadn't talked to Earl too much recently, which was actually a good thing. Earl had been almost a month sober. Something clicked and he quit on his own. Wade didn't know how to handle it and him and Zoe decided it might be best to give him space and only offer help if he asked for it.

"How did it go?" He asked her, you could sense the worry in his voice.

"It went well. I ran his blood work and everything came back good. All of his levels were good, a lot better than when he was drinking obviously. It's amazing how much better he seems to feel from sobering up, even after only a month. He was telling me about all of the work he's been doing around his house. Even told me he saw and then caught Randy again." Zoe laughed. "I asked him to come over for dinner next week. I hope that's okay? He wanted to see Brynn again too. Asked about her a couple of times."

"Yeah, that's a good idea Doc." Wade agreed.

"And did you say Randy's back? That bastard." Wade laughed feeling defeated himself. "How does he keep coming back? A couple of years ago when we caught him I took him far away and left him."

"It's a mystery." Zoe yawned.

"Bed?" Wade asked. "Bed." She agreed.

Just like he always has, Wade scooped her up into his arms and carried her to bed.

~**A couple days later: The day before Christmas Eve**~

_Beep beep beep beep_.

"Baby get up" Wade moaned as Zoe's alarm began going off for work.

"Ahh, I just want to stay home with you two this morning" Zoe droned into Wade's chest. He leaned over and gave Zoe a gentle good morning kiss.

"I missed you last night" he told her. "We missed you more. I swear she cries every night as soon as you walk out the door"

That made Wade's heart physically hurt.

Brynn rarely ever cried, only when Wade or Zoe had to leave and go to work. She was three months old and had both of them wrapped around her tiny, little finger. Wade never wanted to leave her and had no problem being home with her all day. Actually he was already trying to talk Zoe into having another one, telling her Brynn needs a little brother. Zoe had just been a little apprehensive because Brynn was still so young. She wanted all of the alone time she could get with Brynn before having another.

The six weeks they had to wait to make love after Brynn came were the longest six weeks of their lives. Wade had been trying to make up that time ever since. As tired as they both were, he couldn't control himself. Almost every morning he had ended up towering over her and showing her all the love he has for her.

"Wade…really? I have to go to work this time. Brick will kill me" Zoe giggled as her hands found their way around the nape of his neck. He was fully kissing her now and she was doing nothing to stop him.

"Just tell him Brynn is sick. He's a doctor, he'll understand" he mumbled. "Wade! We can't use lies involving our daughter. Don't you think that's wrong? And by the way, he's also a doctor. He'll know I'm full of it." She countered, reasoning more with herself than with him.

Wade pulled the covers back over them and half an hour later she rolled out of bed and decided she had to go to work anyway.

Wade laid in bed and watched Zoe instinctively walk over to Brynn's bassinette and check on her. The way that Zoe had transitioned from selfish and self-involved to loving and selfless mother was Wade's favorite thing about her. It was just the second night Zoe had been able to keep her in her bassinette all night without missing her too much. Most nights she tried but ended up bringing her back to bed with them.

"She's still sleeping." She turned around and told Wade. He smiled and Zoe walked over to give him one more kiss before getting in the shower.

While waiting for the water to heat up she thought about her day to come. She had a few patients but not too full of a day ahead. She wondered if she could move up Wanda's ultrasound so she could leave at noon. Brick was on call the rest of the day anyway.

She got in the shower and Wade came in just a few seconds later.

"I figured we might as well save water." He laughed and gave her a slight wink. She didn't respond but instead just wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. They stood there and let the hot water warm them up.

Zoe noticed Wade looking down at her and his eyes had focused on her belly. She still had some baby weight she was insecure about and was working on getting rid of. She felt a tad self-conscious about it.

"I'm going to lose it soon, I promise. It's just hard" she promised with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"You could never lose it and I wouldn't care" he told her. He frequently ran his hands over what was her baby bump, amazed more than anything. She carried his perfect daughter for nine months, sacrificed her body and feeds her still. It wasn't laughter and it wasn't disappointment he saw when he looked at it, it was admiration and love.

Her eyes filled with tears that just ran down her face. She was hoping he would assume it was from the shower and not notice. There was a mix of happiness she felt over her new life but frustration over the weight. Zoe had always been someone who was comfortable in her own skin but the new body was just something she had to adjust to. She had curves now. Carrying Brynn gave her fuller breasts and even more of a butt. Her shoe size increased and she swore she didn't have ankles anymore. She just wasn't the stick she had been anymore.

The main worry Zoe had was having another baby so soon. It had been two days since she found out she was pregnant again and she hadn't even had time to digest it. Wade would no doubt be excited, given that he had already been trying to convince her.

After feeding Brynn and finishing getting reading for work she kissed her husband and daughter goodbye and left for the practice.

It was an hour later before Brynn started to stir. Wade scooped her up in his arms and rubbed her back like he does every morning. He was busy admiring her. She was all his. She has big, brown eyes like her mother and the chubbiest little cheeks. They were rosy pink, and just a little darker than her lips. At just three months old she had a full head of brown hair. Brynn was the perfect baby, she almost never cried and was even good for Lavon, Lemon and even Rose when they would babysit her here and there.

Wade started picking up the house. He decided to try wearing Zoe's baby sling that she told him to try. The reason it took so much convincing was because it was pink and he was 99% sure it was made for a woman. Zoe tried convincing him it was only pink because she chose a pink one since they had a girl. The main problem was trying to put it on. Once he finally got it wrapped around him securely and Brynn in it, all was well. Lavon stopped over on his way into town to see Brynn. He was her Godfather and had taken quite a liking to the little girl. Wade and Lavon had only played their video games a couple times since she was born and both seemed to be pretty okay with it. They must have matured.

What Lavon wasn't expecting on the other hand was seeing Wade being Mr. Mom, baby sling and all.

"Wade, my man. When did you become so domesticated?" Lavon and Wade did their favorite handshake and Lavon continued laughing at Wade. He leaned down and gave Brynn a soft kiss on the head. "I have no idea. Two years ago the thought of a girlfriend scared the hell out of me" Wade recalled, stumped. Brynn smiled up at her Uncle Lavon and he pulled her up into his arms.

"Lavon Hayes likes it. Actually, Lavon Hayes would really like a sandwich before his town hall meeting." Wade chuckled but then got out all the fixings to make him a BLT. "Yeah boy." Lavon said as Wade started cooking.

"Lemon went shopping again by the way, just a warning." Lavon moaned. "She bought Brynn more clothes. In fact, her entire trunk is full of bags. I don't think she realized Brynn doesn't need all of that."

"What? Lavon you have to put a stop this. Put your foot down man. Last time Zoe and Lemon went shopping they came back with more than Brynn will ever need. We're already gonna have to put an addition on our house" he laughed.

"Put my foot down? Zoe's been wearin' the pants in your family since…well…the very beginning. How bout' you practice what you preach?" He teased.

"Yeah. I got nothin'" Wade countered, obviously defeated though he didn't seem to mind one bit. He just beamed and traded Lavon's finished BLT for Brynn.

"By the way, I been meanin' to ask ya what you're gettin' Lemon for Christmas." Wade asked.

"Lavon Hayes don't need to get Lemon the perfect gift to make her happy" he told Wade matter-of-factly. "That's why he's not gonna worry about it until the idea comes to him."

"Ya got nothin'." Wade told him. "Pretty much."

After Lavon left, Wade took Brynn with him to run his errands. He had to do some grocery shopping, pay some bills and drive to Mobile to get Zoe's Christmas present. His first stop was the grocery store where Zoe had a long list made out of mostly fruit and vegetables. It took Wade awhile to completely get off all the processed food and fried food from the Rammer Jammer he ate and now Zoe had him eating fairly healthy. She was still breast feeding Brynn so she was on a fairly healthy diet herself. After grocery shopping he made his way to Mobile. His initial thought was to get her some sexy lingerie but he was having second thoughts since she wasn't exactly feeling comfortable in her own skin lately. Wade decided to get her that and something else. He couldn't help but think that maybe if she continued to show her how much he loved her body even more now that she would become okay with it.

First he went into Victoria's Secret and picked out a light pink sheer baby doll outfit. Just the thought of Zoe in it was enough to make him excited. He knew she would love it. He also decided to get her a Samsung Galaxy Tablet. Zoe liked to keep up with the news and reading those medical journals for work before bed and it would be much easier than bringing her big laptop to bed at night. When he was walking out of the Best Buy in Mobile he ran into Joelle. She looked the same but was with someone he hadn't seen before. Out of instinct he tried to avoid her and not make any kind of eye contact. These kind of run-ins were usually awkward for him. It would have worked had Brynn not randomly started sneezing and he tried to walk past her. She looked up at them and said hello.

"Wade. Hi. Who's baby did you steal?" She questioned him, confused. Her jaw was actually hanging open but Wade was used to her looking confused.

"Steal? What? No. This is my baby." He told her and introduced himself to her friend.

"Your baby? Yeah, right." Joelle mocked and looked down at his ring finger. She saw his silver wedding band.

At this point Joelle was more confused than usual. "Wade, you're going to have to catch me up. It's obviously been awhile." She laughed awkwardly.

"I guess it has. This is my daughter Brynn. I'm married to Zoe, remember she lived on Lavon's plantation?" he reminded her.

"Remember? How could I forgot? I knew it. I was always competing with her for your attention. I could tell you were crazy 'bout her. Specially because of all that flirting you two would do. While I was there. Shoulda known she would be the only one who'd be able to nail you down" She snorted. "Wade Kinsella walkin' around with a baby. It really is the end of the world."

Wade and Joelle's awkward conversation was cut short by his cell phone. "Hey Momma" he greeted her as he waved goodbye to Joelle and her friend.

"Where are you two? I miss my little girl." Zoe whined. Wade smiled, "What about me?" he asked. "You already know I miss you." She promised.

"We're on our way home. Ain't gonna be too long. Twenty minutes or so." He assured her. "Sounds good. I'm going to take a quick nap in the meantime." Zoe mentioned.

When Zoe woke up she found Wade sleeping next to her with Brynn on his chest and it was three hours later. Zoe slipped out of bed and picked up her camera. She turned the flash off and snapped a quick picture of Wade and Brynn. When she saw it afterwards she knew it would be the perfect gift for him and she'd have to get a frame tomorrow for it. Tomorrow is already Christmas Eve. All of her shopping was done and basically everything was wrapped. Rose was coming over tomorrow morning to take a couple family pictures of the three of them to send to her mom and Earl. Lately Rose had been into photography and Zoe figured it would be cheaper than hiring a so-called professional photographer.

The next morning Rose arrived early and overheard Zoe talking Wade. She was trying to convince him into wearing a matching red sweater. She was in a red cashmere sweater with black slacks and high heels. She was wearing a silver necklace that her mom had mailed her earlier in the year for her birthday. She dressed Brynn in a red velvet Christmas dress with white tights and black shoes. Wade had to be wearing a matching sweater to make the picture perfect.

"Absolutely not." He argued. "This is one battle you're not gonna win, girl."

"Wade!"

"No. Nope. Definitely not. Dress me all you want but I gonna look like your little doll in this picture." He laughed.

"Fine. Wear what you want." She surrendered with her hands up and walked away defeated.

Wade couldn't tell if she was mad or just gave up. It seemed like a little of both to him but he wasn't about to be in one of those awkward family photos he sees online. He was going to wear flannel and she was going to like it.

Rose was trying to stifle her laughter through the whole thing. Wade was domesticated to the max in her eyes but she couldn't help admiring the way he stood up to Zoe. It definitely didn't help the little crush she had on him. Even since she saw him with Brynn her heart fluttered when he came around. She felt bad about it but knew it would eventually go away.

Since Zoe and Wade were also going to the plantation for Lavon's annual Christmas party Rose decided to just tag along with them. They all piled up in Zoe's SUV and were on their way.

"Merry Christmas yall" Lemon and Lavon greeted as they walked into the party. His house didn't smell like it usually did, but smelled like the definition of Christmas. They could smell the strong scent of his real pine Christmas tree that stood at least ten feet tall. The tree was just off the doorway, centered in front of the middle window. There was a cinnamon smell in the air most likely from the cookies Anna Beth had brought over. You could smell the brown sugar ham in the oven and the gingerbread candles lit on the far counter. There were elegant white lights strung throughout the living room and kitchen as well. Zoe was admiring it all when the stench of the eggnog struck her and she passed Brynn to Lemon and took off for the bathroom. Luckily she remembered from her first pregnancy that morning sickness struck her at all times and carried her toothbrush in her purse just in case.

"Where'd she go?" Lemon asked, confused.

"Uh, she must have had to use the pot or somethin'" Wade laughed. In the back of his mind he recalled the last time she took off running towards the bathroom and it was evident on his face.

"I'll be right back" He told his friends as he jogged down the hall.

"Babe, it's me. Can I come in?" he knocked.

"No! I'll be just a minute. Just go back to the party." She told him but he just waited outside the door for her. It was easier than putting up a fight this time.

When she came out some ten minutes later he just stared at her with open eyes. She let out a heavy exhale and pulled him back into the bathroom with her and shut the door.

"Where's Brynn?" She asked him, worried for a minute.

"Brynn is with Lemon. She's fine. How are you? Are you…?" he was rambling.

"I'm pregnant again." She just told him all at once, grinning.

Wade was smiling from ear to ear. "When did you find out?" He asked his wife.

"A couple days ago. I just wanted to make sure it was a real positive before telling you. I just knew how much you wanted another baby and didn't want to get your hopes up." She told him.

Just like how he responded when he first heard the news of Brynn coming, he didn't say anything but instead he engulfed Zoe in a kiss that let her know exactly how the news made him feel. It was twenty minutes later before they finally left the bathroom.

When they walked back into Lavon's living room they were holding hands and wrapped up in each other. Both of them were unknowingly smiling. It might have been because of their new baby news, or just their general happiness.

Brynn was an angel and behaved perfectly the rest of the party. She fell into a deep sleep on Zoe's chest. They were having such a great time and they stayed until the end of the night. Most people had already left when Aaron Neville's classic song _Please Come Home for Christmas_ came on. Zoe carefully passed Brynn to Lemon with a pleading smile and pulled Wade up to dance with her. They were the only two dancing but didn't seem to notice. Lavon sat back and observed them dancing and the site reminded him of their first dance that warm night in Aruba. Elvis's _Blue Christmas_ and Otis Reddings's _Merry Christmas Baby _played before they decided it was time to go home.

When the Kinsella's pulled into their driveway it was just after one in the morning. Zoe put Brynn in her bassinette and joined Wade in bed. It had been one long but amazing day but an even better year.

**Please review :)**


	4. I Love You This Big

**Thank you again to everyone who is reading! Like I've said before, every time my phone goes off because someone follows or favorites my story and especially when they submit a review it makes my entire day. You guys are awesome readers and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am already working on the next update.**

**I own an ugly red Christmas sweater that I wear every year but I don't own the rights to Hart of Dixie.**

**~!Merry Christmas!~**

* * *

"Daddy! Wake up wake up wake up!" Brynn sang as she jumped on top of Wade and landed right on his stomach. She was giggling loudly as she tried tickling him with her tiny hands. "Mornin' princess." He responded as he tried to fully wake up. Wade grabbed her and dropped her on the bed between him and Zoe.

"Good morning Nemo." She whispered as she kissed Zoe's overloaded belly. Brynn had named her future brother Nemo because she had been "looking for him for forever" especially since her little sister Paige was supposed to be a boy. Zoe looked like she was literally about to pop but was only six months along. Nothing about this pregnancy was comfortable for her. She couldn't ever get comfortable, she was always feeling overheated, her back hurt and she had to try her hardest not be moody because of it. She counted herself as lucky the first two pregnancies were so easy and figured she had it coming with this one. Wade was in love with his growing family as he stared at his oldest daughter and wife. He pushed Brynn's long brown hair out of her face and asked her to let Mommy sleep a little longer.

She agreed and jumped off the bed and Wade followed. On his way to the kitchen with Brynn he checked on Paige who was still in her nursery sleeping soundly.

With the baby monitor in hand he pulled her door shut and asked Brynn if she wanted some cereal too. "Daddy, Lucky Charms aren't healthy. There is way too much sugar in them. Can we just have strawberries?" she asked in an almost bossy tone and then she pulled them out of the refrigerator. "Daddy likes his sugary cereal but you can have strawberries if you want." Wade laughed at just how much like Zoe Brynn really was.

Just like every Saturday morning they lounged on the couch and watched old cartoons. Most times Wade got away with watching Looney Tunes or Tom and Jerry instead of Brynn's new ones like Pokemon, Garfield and Adventure Time. They sprawled on the couch for hours until Zoe eventually rolled out of bed.

Around eleven in the morning she came stumbling out of their bedroom. She was wearing green pajama pants and a really tight white camisole. She had it pulled up to right above her baby bump and when she walked into the kitchen she opened up the freezer and stuck her head inside. When she was finally done she walked over to Wade and Brynn and kissed them both on top of their heads.

"Morning sweetie." She told Brynn. "Morning momma." Brynn responded without looking away from the television set. Paige started crying right on cue, as if knew Zoe had just gotten up and still needed to pee.

"Wade can you go get her? I have to pee…again." She told her husband, annoyed. Wade jumped up off the couch and was back into the living room a few seconds later with his youngest daughter Paige in hand. Before making it back to the couch he caught a whiff of her diaper and went back into the nursery to change her. That was always his least favorite part but something that he had learned to deal with over the years. Zoe kept telling him he would be in for a shock when their little boy came along and he would just laugh it off. Little did he actually know how much he would be getting peed on in the near future…

When Zoe came back from the bathroom Paige saw her mom and babbled "Momma, Momma". Zoe grabbed a freshly changed Paige from Wade and sat her between her and Brynn. Paige had just started walking and quickly scooted down off the couch and took off. Zoe pushed herself up off the couch to go follow her around.

"Babe, don't forget Lavon and Lemon are gonna watch the girls today so we can go Christmas shoppin'" Wade reminded Zoe. "I know Wade, I'm the one who called and asked them. Why would I forget that?" she snapped back immediately.

"Hey. I just didn't want you to forget. I know you haven't been feelin' well lately." He told her as he pulled Paige up the floor. "I haven't been feelin' well lately because you keep knockin me up" She told him. He immediately smiled and came back with a fast "Yea I do" in which even Zoe smiled. Wade and Zoe had agreed that this was their last baby whether he came out a boy or a girl.

"I was thinkin' that after goin shopping today we could go out on a date and the girls could just stay at Lavons. You know they won't mind, they love having them over." He asked.

"I don't know baby. It sounds really nice, I just don't want to crap out on you in the middle of it." Zoe told him. Paige wiggled her way out of Wade's arms and into Zoe's. He told her "If you get tired we can just come home and watch a movie" and she reluctantly agreed.

Wade was smiling from ear to ear after that. "Why don't you go relax and get ready to go and I'll get the girls ready for Lavon's." Wade said as he swapped for Paige. Zoe stretched up to give Wade a kiss as she started thinking about what to wear out for the day. She knew he would just take five minutes to get ready. He wore the same thing most days…usually blue jeans and a white t-shirt with an unbutton flannel on top.

"Brynn are you excited to go to Uncle Lavon and Aunt Lemon's for the night?" he asked as he scooped her up into his other arm. "Yeah! Uncle Lavon told me he talked to Santa about me yesterday!" She bragged to him. "He did, did he? Did he say you were naughty or nice?" Wade questioned Brynn. "Nice Daddy. Duh." She told him as she smiled and rolled her eyes at him. He laughed at her because the way she rolled her eyes at him reminded him of the way Zoe does all the time too.

"Alright girls, we gotta get you dressed so we can get this show on the road. What do you want to wear today?" He asked Brynn and at the same time started changing Paige into an outfit that Zoe had set out the night before. It was teal and brown polka dot pants and a teal shirt with a lime green flower on it. When he was done getting Paige dressed he asked Brynn if she knew what she was going to wear yet. "Yep. I feel like I might dance a little at Uncle Lavon's house" she told him while she showed him the pink leotard and leopard print tights she picked out. He just looked at her for a minute like she was crazy before deciding that it wasn't worth the fight and helped her put it on.

Zoe still wasn't ready so he put Paige in her play pen and went to get dressed himself. By the time he and both girls were ready Zoe was just finishing up. She had somehow managed to pack a bag for both girls and had her shopping lists and everything else she would need ready for the day.

Zoe saw Brynn when she walked out of their bedroom. "Don't you look like a little princess today." she told her as she leaned down and gave her a little kiss on top of her head. "Mommy, I'm a ballerina not a princess." Brynn reminded her mother as she laughed at her. Brynn ran after Paige who had escaped again and Zoe just watched.

"How do you do it?" Wade asked her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her hair out of the way and kissed the side of her neck like he loved to do. His hands landed on her protruding belly. "I can't give away my secrets." She teased him. She turned around and gave him a kiss and their kiss lasted longer than either had expected. Her hands wrapped up around his neck, though they were having a hard time reaching each other. It had years since Zoe first barged into Wade's living room, but he was more in love with her than ever. Not only did she still have him wrapped around her finger but the two daughters she gave him and their anticipated son did too.

The Kinsella's had finally all piled safely into their Explorer when Brynn announced "Daddy…lamby! I need lamby.". Wade mumbled "crap" and unbuckled to run back into the house. Zoe hollered "Babe, will you grab me a peach off the counter too?".

Wade made it back to the car a couple minutes later with lamby and Zoe's peach. Lamby is a stuffed little lamb that Earl gave to Brynn one of the last times she saw him before he died. She was still a baby at the time and Zoe was only a couple months along with Paige. Brynn refused to go anywhere without it. Zoe had washed it and sewed it back together several times but the poor thing was on its last life. "Sweetie, I forgot Paige's blanky too." And he automatically jumped back out and ran in again. When Earl died Wade read a note Earl's nurse gave him that told him to dig up his backyard. Wade was confused as all hell but did and found a surprise. There were buried jars with cash throughout the yard. Inside almost every jar was a note to Wade telling him what Earl asked for the money for but didn't use it on. The money was a miracle because it added up to enough to start a pretty good sized college fund for the kids. It was a memory he knew he'd have forever of how bat-shit crazy his dad was, but how he always had good intentions anyway.

"Are we ready to go this time?" He asked as he slid back behind the wheel. "Yeah!" They all said and he pulled out of the driveway. It was just a couple of minutes until they reached the plantation. Lavon and Lemon were sitting on the porch drinking sweet tea. They were bickering about names when the Kinsella's greeted them.

"What do you mean you don't like the name Peyton?" Lemon asked Lavon. "I do sweetheart, it just doesn't go with Hayes." He argued back. She knew he had a point there but didn't want to admit to being wrong. Lemon and Lavon had plenty of time to discuss names, she still had four months left in her pregnancy. After they got married they took time to just enjoy life as newlyweds before trying for a baby. Lemon and Annabeth's catering company took off and Lemon stayed really busy. After finding out they were expecting she decided to hire an assistant to help her and it was actually proving to be quite beneficial to her and the company.

"Thank you so much you guys for watching them tonight. If you need anything just call. I have my cell phone and my on call pager if for some reason you don't reach us. Girls… be good. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve and don't forget Uncle Lavon has Santa's number, okay? You don't want to get charcoal for Christmas like daddy does." Zoe told them as she winked as everyone laughed but Wade who rolled his eyes. Paige was smiling along with everyone but that changed as soon as Wade and Zoe turned around to leave. Paige started crying. Lemon was trying to sooth her and knew she would be fine in just a couple minutes.

When they left they were sitting in the car when Wade noticed tears streaming down Zoe's face. "Why ya cryin' now?" He asked her. "Our girls are getting so big already and Brynn doesn't cry when we leave anymore and soon Paige won't either." She told him. "You want Paige to cry when we leave?" He laughed. "No, you ass. I just love feeling needed and she's already a year old and growing so quickly. Soon she'll be just as independent as Brynn is." She admitted, sniffling. "Hey hey, it's alright. It's a good thing that they stop cryin' when we leave. I thought you were all about raisin them to be independent? That's what they are. You're showin them how to be." He told her just like that night a few years ago in town center. Zoe knew he was right about them, she was just feeling a little out of whack lately.

They started their shopping at Tom Long's toy store, Toy Story. He opened it about two years ago in downtown Bluebell and it had been really successful for what it was, a small hometown toy store. It was perfect for him and Wanda. She still worked at the Rammer Jammer too, but helped out at Toy Story in between the Rammer Jammer and being home with their son Tommy, Jr.

"Ya think Brynn would like this?" he asked and held up a Polly Pocket set.

"She would love it but the pieces are too small for her still. Especially with Paige walking around all the time now too" Zoe frowned. Wade knew she had a point but had remembered Brynn pointing them out at Toy Story before.

"She asked Santa for an iPod and a cell phone. Can you believe it?" Zoe laughed.

"No way. Not a chance. What does that girl need a cell phone for? Who she gonna call? Pikachu?" He was in disbelief. "She better not be callin no boyfriend yet." His laughter turned immediately into irritation. Zoe rolled her eyes at him and walked away.

They picked out a couple toys that they knew their girls would love and made their way to Mobile. Just like the year before, Wade pushed the cart up and down the aisle while Zoe shopped. Zoe found a Playskool stethoscope and showed Wade. He got a good chuckle out of Zoe already pushing them into her field and tossed it into their cart.

Two hours later she was finished with everything down to the stockings. They stopped at Felix's for dinner. It was Zoe's favorite restaurant. They sat out on the dock and watched the sunset over the water while they ate. Zoe loved fish and was thrilled about eating there since she had to be careful about not eating too much seafood during her pregnancy, something hard to do while living on the Gulf Coast. She ordered the Big Bateau Platter. It was a fried platter of seafood on top of a fried green tomato. When she ordered it Wade stared at her, shocked. He didn't remember the last time she ordered something so unhealthy, except maybe when she was pregnant with Paige.

Wade ordered fried shrimp and oysters. Zoe ate most of his oysters too but he didn't complain. He ordered a cold beer to drink with his dinner and she ordered cheesecake for dessert that they ended up sharing.

They were walking through downtown Mobile at night and it was beautiful. They town was lit up with Christmas lights and garland. There was a small country band playing on the street in front of a small street fair that was going on. They had stopped to listen to it and Wade took Zoe's hand and gave her a little spin around. They danced on the sidewalk to the bands cover of _I Love You This Big _by Scotty McCreery. It was perfect because it was their song. Wade had his arms wrapped around her tight and was singing to her at the same time:

_I love you this big_

_So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would_

_I love you this big_

_And I'd write your name in stars across the sky if I could_

_…I would_

They made their way home and Zoe ended up passing out on before they got there. Her feet were hanging out the window and her head was resting on Wade's arm. When they got home Wade woke her up and they started the movie. It wasn't more than fifteen minutes before Zoe fell asleep again. He picked her up and carried her to bed and slid in beside her. She was asleep but managed to snuggle up next to him anyway.

The next morning Wade and Zoe went to pick up their girls. As soon as the girls saw them pull up they were outside greeting them.

"You could have let them stay. Yall are comin back for my party tonight, right?" Lavon asked.

"Yea man we are. Just know you probably got a lot to get ready for tonight. And Zoe missed the girls too much." He laughed.

"Me? You were the one trying to get me ready to come get them." Zoe rebutted and Wade chuckled and loaded the girls back into the car.

Later that night they were at Lavon's party. It was getting pretty late so they tucked the girls in a spare bedroom for the time being.

Downstairs at the party they were visiting with Brick and Shelly who were talking about their latest trip to Hawaii to celebrate their second wedding anniversary. While they were talking Lemon popped up behind them and asked Shelby if she was ready to be a Grandma. Shelby laughed, almost embarrassed by it and Brick followed her comment with "Lemonade, there is a time and there's a place." She rolled her eyes and told him "Sorry Daddy, I was only kidding." And at the same time she gave Shelby a quick hug.

Zoe put it in her head to talk to Lemon later to see if she was okay. Last she knew Lemon was on good terms with Shelby so she didn't know if it was the pregnancy or something else that might be causing a rift between them.

Wade didn't want to get in the middle of Lemon's usual antics so he grabbed another beer and went to sit out on the front porch until it blew over. A couple of minutes later Zoe joined him. It was dark outside but Wade could still see Zoe under the Christmas lights.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He was staring at her. "Every night".

She grabbed ahold of his hand with both of hers and kissed it. She was wearing a long sleeved bright red dress that was tight on top but loose after passing by her belly. It stopped right before her knees.

At the end of the night Wade carried both girls into the house and put them to bed. Zoe started wrapping all of the presents from Santa and Wade signed most of the name tags that were from Santa in his best elf penmanship.

The next morning everyone in their house was up by seven am. Brynn was awake before then but Wade had told her to let Zoe sleep in a little longer. When Wade couldn't handle Brynn's excitement anymore they woke Zoe and Paige up. They opened stockings first and Brynn asked why Santa put an orange in the bottom of her stocking to which Zoe and Wade had no real answer for. It was just something that Santa had done at both of their houses for years before.

Santa left Brynn all kinds of games and books. When she was almost done opening her presents a tiny cream colored kitten walked out of the kitchen with a red bow tied around it's neck. There was a tag on it from Santa. Zoe read the tag, "Brynn, Can you take good care of my little friend for me? I'll be back next year to check on him. All my love, Santa." The kitten was her favorite gift of all…she had told her Uncle Lavon that she asked Santa for a kitten but didn't tell her parents because she wrote it in his letter.

Paige got some new clothes of her own and toys. Wade and Zoe opened their present from Brynn. One of the times the girls stayed at Lavon and Lemon's house Lemon took a couple pictures of them outside and then for their Christmas present chose a couple to put in frames.

Zoe started crying, she absolutely loved the pictures. There was one for their fire place and one for her desk at work. Wade got Zoe perfume that she tried on and loved last time she made him go to Macy's with her. She was thrilled her gift from him.

Overall, it was another great year for their family. Zoe and Brynn started cleaning up the wrapping paper in the living room and Wade jumped up to make breakfast. He had started a new Christmas tradition in their family where he would make biscuits and sausage gravy and French toast on Christmas morning for everyone. Just as it was ready Lavon and Lemon showed up. They ate breakfast and watched _The Christmas Story_ together. Throughout the day they got Merry Christmas calls from everyone they loved. They talked to Zoe's Mom, Wade's brothers, Rose and even one of Harley's sisters.

By the end of the night the girls were wiped out so Wade carried them to bed. When he was done putting them to bed he found his wife waiting for him in their bedroom in an outfit he had gotten her a couple Christmas's ago. He was beaming at her. She winked at him and he shut their door and pulled her on top of him to finish off their holiday traditions like they normally do.

**Don't forget to review/follow :)**


End file.
